Meet My Sister
by Cheetara 7
Summary: The Joes thought they told each other everything, but when the others find out that one of their members has a sister, the entire team might fall apart. The only person that can help them: the sister that has been hidden for 17 years.
1. Chapter 1: Under the Radar, Sort of

**Duke's POV**

I walked into the Alpha Team lounge where Ripcord was flirting with Scarlett, Breaker was fixing his computer, Heavy Duty was at the bench press, and Snake Eyes was doing handstands on his swords. I tore off my shirt, and grabbed a jump rope off the wall. I began jumping rope when I saw the calendar on the wall. July 7th; snap! I replaced the rope to that wall, grabbed my shirt, and left the room before anyone could notice.

…..

I arrived at the San Francisco Foster Home for Girls at 4:30 PM. I rang the doorbell, and a tall, well dressed woman answered it. I was glad I decided not to wear my military uniform.

"Can I help you," the woman asked.

"Yes, I am here to Patricia Hauser," I said.

"Who are you?"

"Just a friend," I said casually.

"Come in," the woman said flatly. I walked through the door, and the woman closed it behind me.

"Hauser!" the woman yelled towards the stairs.

"Coming!" A voice replied. Then a blonde-haired, blue- eyed girl came down the stairs in her usual outfit: leather jacket, desert tan tank-top, camoflause pants, and combat boots. Then she saw me.

"Duke. Duke!" She yelled, and flung herself at me. I embraced her in a hug.

"Hey Pat," I said. She let go of me and said,

"Let's go to my room," she said, and bounded up the stairs. When I arrived in her room, I took a look around. The walls were beige, but covered with military posters, but mostly Air Force. The bed had a camoflause bed spread. Above the bed was a poster with the Air Force insignia and motto, "Aim high… Fly, Fight, Win".

"Nice room," I said.

"Thanks. I can't believe you came," Patricia said.

"It is my little sisters 17th birthday, of course I came," I said. Then the window burst open and a black clad ninja burst through.

**I hope you guys liked it. Will update ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2: Trustworthy

**Patricia's POV**

I stood in shock as the ninja stood up from his crouched position on the floor. After he had stood up, he turned to Duke.

"Hey Snake," he said.

The ninja did not reply, but instead he answered in sign language.

**Hey**

"Look I can explain.'

**I would like that.**

"Duke Wait," I said.

"Don't worry, Snake Eyes is one of the most trustworthy people I know," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"I have trusted him with my life before, and I would do it again." I nodded and Duke continued,

"Patricia is my…"

**Sister?**

"Yeah," Duke said. I walked up to the black clad ninja and extended my hand. The ninja looked from my hand to me. Eventually he grabbed my hand, and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you," I said cheerily.

**Same.**

"Why doesn't he talk?" I asked Duke.

"He doesn't say," Duke said sarcastically.

"Really?" I shot back. Snake Eyes crossed his arms. He appeared to be waiting.

"Sorry Snake," Duke said. Snake Eyes held up his hands as if to say, 'It's okay'.

**I have had my share of sibling arguments.**

"I didn't know you had a sibling?" Duke said. Snake Eyes backed up. He clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"Older or younger?" I asked.

**Older.**

"Man those can be hard," I said. Snake Eyes seemed to laugh at the comment. Or maybe it was the irritated look on Duke's face. I wasn't sure.

**There you go, Chapter two. Now click on the box below and send me your comments. Good or bad, just be honest. Ta ta!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Seek Refuge

**Patricia's POV**

I was walking along the streets of San Francisco when I got a text on my phone. It was from my caretaker.

**YOU NEED TO PICK UP DINNER AND GET HOME NOW!**

I sighed; maybe I should find a new foster home. Duke and Snake Eyes left yesterday, but I was pretty sure I knew where they were going: Cairo, Egypt. I walked into the T-Mobile phone store and got my number changed. Then I called the airport and bought one, first- class ticket to Cairo. If I am going to seek refuge, I will go to Duke first. And if he can't help me, I'm sure General Hawk can. The Pit, here I come.

….

**Duke's POV**

Snake and I had arrived at the Pit yesterday, and we were already training again. Snake and I were watching a couple of Greenshirts sparring each other on the matted platform. We were helping them practice their combat skills.

"No, no, you need to rotate his hand to the left!" I yelled from the sidelines. The rookie corrected himself, and properly executed a left- hand flip. Snake Eyes walked up to the platform and started adjusting the soldier who was just flipped. He corrected his footing and arched his back more. After Snake Eyes walked away the Greenshirt easily got out of his opponent's grip.

"Great you guys keep practicing," I said, and then turned to Snake. "Shall we," I said and gestured in the direction of the lounge. When Snake and I arrived we grabbed a seat on the couch next to everyone else to watch the six o'clock news. Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID.

**Pat**

I got off the couch and stood at the back of the room to take the call.

"Patricia what do you need?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"What?"

"I am in your room."

"Why are you in the old house? You are supposed to be in foster care."

"Not that room." The line went dead. I replaced the phone to my pocket and headed to the door.

"Duke are you okay?" Scarlett asked from behind me.

"Yeah Scar, I am fine."

"Are you sure, you have been acting weird lately?"

"I'm fine," I said and rushed to my room. When I opened the door, I saw Patricia sitting on my bed.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"You might need a new security system," Patricia said and dropped the Pit's security system control panel in front of my feet.

"What…" I said as my voice trailed off. "Why are you here?"

"Oh Duke I couldn't take it anymore! I wanted to be with you, and not in that horrible foster care! So don't send me back!" Patricia said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Pat," I said as I extended my arms for a hug. She flung herself into my arms and buried her face into my chest. "I won't send you back if you do not want to go. Plus you would just come back anyway."

"True," she said in a muffled voice. Our moment was broke when the door burst open.

**Sorry for the horrible cliffhanger, but I just love them. I will try to update soon. I want criticism (good/bad) in reviews and ideas/ suggestions in a PM. Ta ta! **


	4. Chapter 4: Uncovered

**Sorry this took so long. I couldn't find the right words. I would like to thank CairoMario123, Slightly Crazy Author, creeperlover595, Movielover123456, and blackrosewitch1996 for reviewing my story. Now on with the show!**

**Duke's POV**

I froze as the door opened revealing Scarlett and Ripcord.

"See I told you he was hiding something," Scarlett said.

"Uh oh, Patricia?" Ripcord asked.

"Hey Rip," Patricia said shyly.

"You know each other. Who is this anyway?" Scarlett asked.

"Scarlett meet Patricia; Patricia, Scarlett," I said.

"How do you know her?"

"She is my… sister," Duke admitted.

"I didn't know you had a sister?"

"Yeah, that was the point. No one knew except Ripcord, because he was with me when I was shipped out, and Patricia was there to say goodbye."

"Guilty!" Ripcord said.

"Wow Ripcord, you haven't changed a bit," Patricia said.

"I hope that is a good thing."

Patricia just shook her head, and mumbled, "Nope."

"BTW whose turn is it?" Ripcord asked.

"Mine, so watch out."

"Whose turn to do what?" Scarlett asked.

"Pat and Rip have a prank rivalry going one. One person pranks the other, and then the other person gets them back," I explained. "And isn't it Rip's turn?"

"Nope, I drenched him in water, and he cut a hole in my bed, filled it with water, and put the sheet over top of it," Patricia said.

"I remember that it was hilarious!" Ripcord said.

"Yeah, maybe, but my pranks keep getting better," Patricia said.

"I am so scared."

"You better be."

**Sorry it was so short, but it is the last week of school, so I have finals, but I will try to upload soon. Until next time! Tata! **


	5. Chapter 5: Prank Wars

**Hey guys, sorry this took me forever to update, I was having trouble writing it, and partially because I have been reading a lot of Mulan fanfictions, but mostly the first reason. Enjoy!**

**Patricia's POV**

I sat in my room in the Pit as I wrote in my notebook.

"No that won't work, how about… yes! That might be perfect, I just need… oh I can get that," I mumbled to myself.

"What are you mumbling about?" Duke asked as he walked into my room.

I shut my notebook quickly. "Oh nothing," I said.

"I know that face," Duke said.

"What face? There is no face," I said, and quickly looked away from Duke.

"That is your plotting face; what are you plotting?" Duke asked.

"You don't want to know," I said.

"It is a prank for Ripcord isn't it?" Duke asked.

"Well, duh," I said with a smirk. Duke just sighed and left the room.

…

**Ripcord's POV**

I walked into the training floor of the Pit where Snake Eyes was sparring the Greenshirts. Snake finished off another soldier, and the audience clapped.

"It is not that impressive," I said. "He always beats up the Greenshirts."

"That doesn't make it less impressive," Scarlett said from behind me.

"Whatever," I said and sat on a crate. As soon as I did, the crate broke, and a bucket of water was dumped on my head. I heard a familiar laugh from behind me. "Very mature Patricia, but kind of lame, don't ya think?" I asked.

"Oh please," Patricia said with a smirk. "That was only faze one."

**Sorry if that was too short for you guys, but I will try to update soon! Tata!**


End file.
